A Suprise Start
by sandramov
Summary: Hermione heads back to Hogworts without Harry and Ron this time. What will happen if she is head girl and Draco Malfoy is head boy? You just have to wait and see. Malfoy is a little OOC but its all explaned


**A/N** Well everyone this is my first story so I really hope you like it. It is taking place during the 7th year. :)

Hermione was looking out of the Hogwarts Express and she started crying softly. It seemed that she had been doing a lot of that lately, ever since her two best friends died. That was just over two months ago, but she remembered it so vividly. Her mind would not even let her forget it because it haunted her dreams every night.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had boarded the train after their sixth year and were going home for their summer vacation. During the middle of the ride, everything when dark and the train stopped. They didn't know what was going on, and then all of the sudden the lights came back on. Ron, being a little afraid of the dark, was very close to Hermione whom he had been dating for the past eight weeks.

"We should go see what happened," said Hermione. It was only Harry, Ron and Hermione in the compartment at that time so they all left together, entering what seemed like an empty hallway. The hallway was is usually full of noisy Hogwarts students running around and playing exploding snap, but for some reason there wasn't a single person in the hall.

"Something isn't right here," Harry whispered, as if he was tiring not to wake up anyone.

"I can tell Harry, where is every-?"

"ITS TIME!" they flipped around and instead of seeing the hallway of the train, they saw Voldemort with his fellow Death Eaters in a big, open, ballroom-like hall. Then Voldemort noticed Hermione eyeing the ballroom.

"We are going to have a little dance now, Granger. Would you like the first dance?" he said, laughing. Hermione smart and muttered, "_Asoerioulsa,_" which was a nice spell that the Order gave to the three of them just in cause they got into any trouble.

With in seconds the whole Order appeared. Voldemort wasn't happy with this, and yelled, "_Crucio!_" at Hermione. She had felt the most pain she ever had in her life, and she couldn't help herself from screaming. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared. She was so weak that she could barely get up.

During that time, Ron tried to attack Voldemort, but that didn't help and it sent off the fight. It was mostly one-on-one until you could look around and find bodies on the floor. That's when the major things happened. Harry, who was fighting Peter (he wanted him just so he could get back at him), finally won after 25 minutes of battling. Harry saw Voldemort standing there, just watching, and thought that it was a good time to go head-to-head, knowing that one of them would die. 

Hermione managed to get up and started helping Ron with some person that they didn't know. When he was on the floor, not moving, they looked over. Harry was heading toward Voldemort, so they both ran to Harry. Voldemort saw them.

"Oh Potter, I think its time we end this game, don't you think?" Hermione knew that Harry had to kill him but that doesn't mean that she couldn't help, so she threw Voldemort some spell that came to her mind Voldemort was too fast and blocked it.

"That wasn't smart." Before she knew it, he had yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" She saw a green light but she still felt herself standing. She opened her eyes, and in front of her lay Ron. She got tears in her eyes.

While Voldemort killed Ron, Harry got the chance he has been waiting for. He yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Then, before Harry even got the chance to figure out what happened, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters had yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" at Harry as fast as he could.

In the end, Harry, Ron, Voldemort and many other wizards and witches were dead. The rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters that survived got life in Azkaban.

Hermione was declared a hero, but not for one second did she celebrate. Hermione believed that it was all her fault that Harry and Ron were dead. She thought she couldn't ever be happy again. She sat there at the back of the train and cried for hours. She heard a knock on the door, and in came one person she didn't want to see: Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, we need to go to the Heads' compartment. We have a meeting with Professor McGonagall." Hermione jumped up

"OH NO! I totally forgot," she said as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Don't worry about that; you look fine. Let's go." Hermione was so shocked that he gave her a compliment that she had her mouth hanging open while she start started at him. He had grown up. She hadn't seen much of him last year; he had been very quiet and she didn't hear two words from him. She hadn't noticed last year, but last year she had had her whole world in order and she wasn't really paying attention to anything outside her happiness.

"Ah, Hermione, we need to get going or we will be late." Hermione snapped back.

"Wha- oh yes, lets go."

As they walked down the train to the Heads' compartment, Hermione was thinking if either Harry or Ron would have gotten Head Boy. When they entered, it was beautiful, full of nice furniture and food. Malfoy sat on one of the chairs, and Hermione sat at another chair directly across from him. There was an odd silence. Hermione never liked silences because that always got her thinking about last year.

"So, ah, how are you?" Hermione asked, unsure of what else she could say.

"I'm… okay. How about you?" Malfoy answered

"I've been better," Hermione said with sadness in her voice.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that-"

"Well I'm glad that our Head Boy and Girl are getting along," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Now, as you know, as Head Boy and Girl you will have lots of things to do. You will have to be living together in the Heads' rooms and you will have to figure out a password for your common room and all the other House common rooms. You will also be planning any Hogsmeade weekends, and any other school event. That will be all for now. Thank you, and congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl." With that she was gone, and left Hermione and Malfoy alone together.

"As I was saying," Malfoy started again but was cut off by some people running into the Heads' compartment.

**A/N** Hey I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm having fun writing things so I hope you like it. I will try to update as soon as I can and I wonder what's going on……  
Just so you know me and my friend are both writting this so the next part will be by Anna.  
Love lots Sandra


End file.
